


Baseball

by alienqueequeg



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Resolved Sexual Tension, The Unnatural, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienqueequeg/pseuds/alienqueequeg
Summary: Because this fandom obviously needs more post-The Unnatural fic





	Baseball

"Shut up, Mulder," she said. "I'm playing baseball." He could smell the familiar scent of her shampoo as he bent over her, his lips brushing against her hair. He could feel a faint shudder run down her spine and she tossed her hair back slightly. A couple hairs got stuck momentarily in his damp, parted lips. She adjusted herself again, her ass rubbing up against him. Was it possible she couldn't feel how aroused he was at that moment?

She turned slightly, speaking down to her shoulder. "Does baseball always get you this excited?"

Fuck. He knew he was just being naive.

"As an MD, Doctor Scully, I think you would understand that this is sometimes an unavoidable consequence of being in such close proximity with a beautiful woman."

"Where?" she demanded, whipping her head back and forth, looking for this mysterious woman.

"Now you're just fishing."

"Is that the next part of my surprise birthday present, fishing? Because I can tell you I have no intention of getting up at 4am tomorrow morning to sit on a lake and hold a pole." On the last word, she adjusted herself again, pushing herself against him. He hissed. She ground her feet into the dirt like she had seen in so many baseball movies.

"You'll be disappointed to know that this is all I have prepared this year."

"It's okay, you've already exceeded expectations." She turned her neck and gave him a full smile, the one that made him melt and he seemed to see so infrequently these days. She dropped her eyes down in a coy way that made it clear the innuendo was intentional. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, even though this was more than he had hoped for when he arranged for their baseball date.

"Mr. Mulder?" called the kid from the baseball machine. "I'm out of balls."

"You hear that?" she said. "He's out of balls."

"Did you want to go for another round?" the kid called.

"What do you say, birthday girl? One more round?"

She thought about this. They let the bat fall in front of them, neither wanting to fully release it. "Let's just stay out here and look at the stars for a minute. And then maybe I can go for a margarita."

"I think we are good," he called back to the kid, who grinned and gave a thumbs up and grabbed a basket as he walked out to the field to collect the balls. "Thanks, Kevin!"

"Don't you need to pay him?" she said. The bat dropped, she was holding her arms in front of her and he wrapped his arms around hers.

"Already done, and with a 100% tip even."

She twisted around, careful not to release his arms and gave a mock gasp. "First time for everything. First generous tip from Fox Mulder, first time I ever swung a bat, first...well, I suppose that's it." She was looking up at him with a raw intensity that he couldn't quite read. He was so good at reading her in other situations but when he thought they were flirting, the signs became blurred and he was certain he was misinterpreting.

"Thank you for my birthday present," she said, wrapping her arms back around him and leaning her head on his chest. He stroked her hair. They were back in familiar territory, the physical contact they had always allowed themselves to indulge in, since she first hugged him back in that hotel room in Oregon. It always felt right and natural but now it felt dangerous. Possible because of the evidence of his arousal grinding into her stomach, which she was either ignoring or enjoying. He could feel her breasts press into him with the rise and fall of each breath.

"You're welcome." He tipped back her chin stared at her. Her pupils were dilated (though it was dark out) and he could see a faint flush across her cheeks that he didn't think he could chalk up to makeup (could it be from the exertion of swinging the bat?). When she licked her lips, he couldn't help it. He leaned his head toward her, giving her plenty of time to back away or pretend like it wasn't happening. Instead, she stood frozen, eyes wide and lips parted. When their lips made contact, she still didn't move and he had a sinking feeling that he had made a horrible mistake. He started to pull away, his brain whirling through all the excuses he could make, how he could apologize in a way that would make this right and they could stay status quo. 

As soon as he pulled away, he felt her hand grab a fist full of his hair and pull his head back toward her. Her mouth opened fully, letting him in, letting him explore. Her other hand reached up and stroked his jaw. He could feel the tiny blades of stubble contact her soft fingers. In his stupor, he realized his hands were still fixed to her back and he allowed himself to stroke her waist. She let the hand on his jaw fall to his chest and trace the line of his sternum.

He broke away and peppered her jaw with small kisses, moving down her neck as she strained away, opening herself up to him. She moaned softly as he sucked at the soft flesh at the base of her neck.

"Mulder?" Her voice was shaky and he was terrified she was about to tell him this was a mistake. He was always waiting for the shoe to drop and surely this couldn't continue to happen.

"Yes?" His voice sounded weak to his ears. He straightened and looked down at her.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this in front of the kid?"

He laughed, as much in relief as anything. "I think the kid is occupied right now, but point taken. Margaritas?"

"Sure." She pulled away and straightened her top, smoothing down her hair. She looked dazed and she had never looked more beautiful to him. 

"Goodnight, Kevin!" he called to the kid, who waved from the field and then gave him a thumbs up and a grin.

He wasn't sure if he should ask her to go back to the motel room right now and the thought of her saying no or going back to the motel without acknowledging what had just happened made him ache.

He put his hand on the small of her back, that little display of dominance that was so familiar to both of them, and then after a thought snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He wanted to hold on to this moment as long as possible, until she came to her senses and told him it wouldn't work and at some point in the adjacent hotel room he would mute the TV and put his ear against the wall in hopes he would hear anything to give him indication that she was thinking about him, that she wanted him. When he inevitably jerked off later, maybe he would be a little loud to send his message to her.

She smiled up at him and he caught some sadness in her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"You know I know that's a four-letter word."

"No, really. I'm better than fine. I'm—" She couldn't find the word to finish her sentence, a rare moment for her.

"Then what is it?"

He stopped her, putting his hands on her upper arms. She bit her lip and he restrained himself from kissing her again.

"I guess I'm just nervous." It was a struggle for her to get the words out.

"Do you regret this?"

"No! God no. I just don't want anything to change."

"Fuck," he muttered. "I shouldn't have—"

"No, that's not what I mean. I'm sorry, I'm having trouble articulating my thoughts right now."

"That's an unusual problem for you to have."

"It's been an usual night, Mulder." He could see the beginning of tears in her eyes.

"Bad unusual?" He let his arms drop to his sides but she reached for his hand, threading her fingers between his.

She shook her head. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is, I want to keep working with you. I still need you as a friend. And I don't want that to change."

"You don't have to keep talking. We can just go back to our rooms and pretend this never happened." He was eager to cut the conversation short, to be anywhere but here while she dragged out the inevitable. At least it was going to happen when he was still reeling from the new development, not after he had the chance finally to get used to what it would be like to be with her.

"That's not what I'm saying. Goddammit, let me finish." Her eyes watered over and she swatted angrily at her cheeks. "I just need to know, what happens after we get margaritas tonight?"

"What do you mean? I think that's up to you."

"No, Mulder. Actually it's up to both of us. I just need to know." She squeezed his hand. "When we get back to the motel, are we going to separate rooms? I just—" She sighed sharply. "I just don't want to sleep alone. Tonight."

"If it were up to me, you would never sleep alone another day of your life."

"Really?" The vulnerability in her voice broke him. Her smile was luminous.

"Oh my god, Scully." He took a thumb against the bottom of her eye as another tear escaped. "You really have no idea do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"About how I feel about you. I tried to tell you, at the hospital."

"You were high."

"Not that high." He cupped her jaw and rubbed his thumb over her lips. She took his thumb into her mouth, teasing the tip with her tongue and then releasing it with an audible pop. "Fuck, Scully."

"Tell me what happens next," she pleaded. She seemed so small in that moment and it broke him.

"Next we drive back to the hotel. We go across the street to the taqueria and you will let me buy you a drink or two and I will somehow resist touching you to maintain some kind of propriety." She gave a soft gasp, almost inaudible. "And then we go back to your hotel room."

"And?"

"Even if you just let me hold you all night I could die a happy man tonight." She broke into a warm smile and he kissed her briefly on the lips, appreciating how full and soft they were, and then pressed a kiss into her forehead.

"What if I wanted to go to the hotel room first? Margaritas later."

"You won't get any complaints from me," he breathed.

She fumbled the key card at the hotel room. When it slipped out of her grasp and hit the ground, she leaned over, giving him a full view of her ass through her pants. He slapped it lightly and she giggled, a girlish sound he wasn't used to and he adored.

"Stop it!" she mock snapped at him, before leaning down even deeper to tease him. He was straining painfully against his slacks. As she straightened, he pushed himself into her backside to show her how much she was turning him on. She turned around to look at him, eyes wild. "Do you want me to open this door or not?"

"I've never wanted anything so much in my life." She stared at him for a moment before pushing the keycard into the slot. The light turned green and they spilled into her room.

Before he knew what was happening, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He placed his hands under her ass to support her and kissed her deeply. His erection was pressing against her and she ground her hips against it. She unwrapped one hand from around his neck and placed it between then, feeling his length. He moaned and moved them to the bed. He kept one hand on her backside while the other hand whipped back the freshly made bed to remove the scratchy comforter. He set her down on the sheets and she kicked her heels off, sending them across the room. 

He took a moment to take the sight in. He couldn't believe this was happening and certainly didn't believe this would continue to happen after tonight, so he wanted to burn every image, every sound into his mind forever. She squirmed on the bed in her tank top and slacks, hair already rumpled from the pillows. The flush had extended from her face down to her chest and her eyes were glassy with want. He still couldn't wrap his head around it, the fact that this was for him. The raw desire in her eyes.

He moved on top of her, kissing her deeply and sliding his hand under her top to feel her skin. It was even softer and warmer than he ever imagined. She let him pull her top over her head and he threw it to the ground. Her bra was black and lacy and he couldn't help burying his face between her breasts, gripping them together with his hands. He reached down to her pants, undoing the button with one hand and pulling the zipper down. She arched her hips to let him slide her slacks down and he was pleased to see her underwear matched. Black lace in stark contract to her fair skin. He made a guttural noise.

"Your turn," she said.

"But I'm not done yet," he whined.

She sat up and pulled his jersey over his shoulders, smiling appreciatively at his toned chest and running her hands down his arms. "You like what you see?" he joked.

She nodded. "I've seen it before, I like being able to touch it."

He reached down to unbuckle his belt and she pushed his hand away. Her fingers moved deftly over the buckle and the the zipper of his pants and he got the distinct impression this was something that she had thought about. He stood to let his pants fall around his ankles and stepped out of them, reaching down to pull his socks off while he was at it. 

He stood in front of her in his tented boxers. "Scully, tell me I'm not dreaming."

"I hope you aren't." He leaned over her and began trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone. When he got to her chest, he reached behind to unclasp her bra and her breasts spilled out. He squeezed them with both palms, flicking over her nipples with his tongue. She moaned appreciatively and bucked her hips against him. He moved back up to kiss her on the mouth and reached down to touch her over her panties. They were soaked through.

"Fuck, Scully. That's just for me?"

She nodded and flushed even harder. He lightly traced over her clit with the tip of his finger and she cried out. He reached under the waist band let his middle finger slip between her lips, swollen and wet and waiting for him. He slipped two fingers inside of her easily; she was so ready for him.

He removed his fingers and she grabbed at his hand, pulling it to her face. She sucked at his fingers greedily and the sensation went straight to his dick. He sat back and peeled her underwear off. She was fully naked beneath him, an image he had fantasized about for so many years. He parted her thighs and stared, committing the image to memory. She squirmed, looking self-conscious as he took everything in.

"Mulder, I want you inside me." Her voice was high, pleading.

"Please, Scully. I need to taste you first. I need to." He kissed her hard and then breathed into her ear, "Is that okay?" She nodded.

He placed her legs over his shoulders and peppered her inner thighs with little kisses. She bucked against him. He could tell it wasn't going to take much to push her over the edge. He traced his tongue over her sex lightly at first before burying his face in her. He pushed two fingers back inside her, curling them until she cried out. She grabbed at his hair with both hands and pushed her hips against his head as he fixed his lips around her clit. It only took a minute of lapping at her before she crushed herself into him, bucking wildly and moaning with abandon.

He crawled back over her, cradling her head and kissing her deeply, letting her taste herself on his mouth. She fumbled with his boxers and he pushed them down, finally releasing his painful erection. He felt like a teenager again, hair trigger and all. 

She pushed his chest and he fell back. She moved down the bed and gazed appreciatively at his hard-on before swiping down his length with her tongue. She sucked at the tip before working her way down. As her hand gripped his balls he groaned and pushed her head away.

"You don't like it?" She looked horrified.

"No, no, no," he muttered. "I like it too much. I don't want to embarrass myself our first time together." What he really meant was he wanted to prolong this moment as long as possible.

"Frankly I would be disappointed if you could control yourself," she admitted. "I'd like to think you have been wanting this for years."

"You have no idea," he said softly.

"We'll talk later," she said. Straddling him, she ran his length between her legs, getting him slick and even more ready. She lowered herself on him and draped over him, her tongue exploring his mouth as she took him all in. They both sighed at the union, resting for a minute as she accustomed herself to his size. Then she arched her back and rolled her hips, grinding against his pelvis. He gripped her ass cheeks, parting them, pulling her deeper against him. Her eyes rolled back as she started to bounce, soft moans escaping her lips in rhythm.

"Oh fuck," she groaned. "Oh my god." Her hands pressed against his chest as she picked up speed.

"Scully, slow down," he said. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"No." She looked him dead in the eye and picked up speed. "Come for me, Mulder."

Unable to control himself any longer, he gripped her hips as he thrust into her, emptying himself. Orgasm complete, she tightened her muscles savagely around his tender dick and he gasped. She gave him a wicked smile and he loved her even more in that moment. They both sighed as they parted and she curled up around him, head on his chest.

"God, you're amazing," he murmured, running his fingers through her slightly damp hair. She ran her manicured fingers down torso, down his thighs and all the nerves on his skin seemed to light up. "Don't worry, it won't be long until I'm ready for round two. If you want it, that is."

She rolled her eyes at him. "For such a brilliant man, you can be so dense sometimes."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have I given you any indication that I didn't enjoy myself or that I will want to stop after this one time?"

"No..." he admitted. "I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"I'm not going anywhere. And God I hope this isn't the only time we do this."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He tipped up her chin and her eyes were filled with love. They started to water just a little bit. "Are you okay?"

"More than okay," she murmured. "I've just wanted this for so long."

"Maybe we are both a little dense sometimes." He smiled down at her.

"Hey, it's not like I've never given you signals. If they were any stronger, they would be tractor beams."

"I guess I never realized." He trailed a finger down the soft flesh of her arm. "You never seemed to respond when I flirted with you. Though I'm starting to think I'm not as good at reading people as I thought."

"Maybe you have a blind spot when it comes to me, or women in general."

"Had a blind spot," he corrected. "For you. I can keep my blind spot for other women."

She nuzzled up against him and he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "No other women?"

"God, no. Only you. Who could compare to you?"

"I think I never considered myself to be your type. I thought you liked them a little less skeptical and a little more leggy."

He sat up and took her face between his hands. "I have never felt this way about anyone else in my entire life. And it's not like I'm making an exception, it's you, everything about you. You are so fucking sexy I can't stand it. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and the smartest person I know and you're so far out of my league I never thought I stood a chance."

"I don't believe in leagues," she said, "but if I did, I wouldn't agree."

"Tell me, Scully." He sat back against the headboard. "How long have you wanted this?"

"I think this conversation could use a couple glasses of white wine from the minibar," she deflected.

"I'll get the wine. As a medical doctor, you should know you need to pee right away after sex." He pushed her lightly off the bed.

She gave him a dirty look and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. When she returned, she was wearing a fluffy white robe. He mock-pouted at her lack of nudity but handed her a plastic cup of white wine.

"You have your wine, now answer my question," he teased. She sat at the end of the bed, cross-legged and facing him, robe pulled taught over her lap. He hooked a finger around the collar of her robe, opening up the chest a little more so he could see the shadows of her breasts.

"You first," she demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. How long have you wanted me?"

"Since the moment I first met you," he admitted. "I didn't realize I was in love with you until later."

"Me too," she whispered.

"Which one?"

"Both."

"I need to hear you say it, Scully."

"I've been attracted to you from day one. I didn't realize I was in love with you until I realized how much it hurt to think of you with anyone else but me." She took a huge gulp from her wine.

"I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too."

"Thank god." He grinned.

She grinned back. "So that's settled." She stretched out next to him, letting the chest of her robe fall open a bit, her bare legs reaching out.

"Do you ever fantasize about me?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? Only all the time."

"Tell me about it."

"You too?"

"Well yes, but I mean, tell me about it. What to you think about? Is it when we are together or when you're alone?"

"Both," he admitted. He took a deep breath. "I think about taking you in the office. I think about coming up behind you when you're in front of the file drawers and kissing your neck. I think about bending you over the desk, I think about you sitting on the desk while I taste you under your skirt. I think about how easily I could pick you up and fuck you against the wall. And I think about you when I'm alone in my hotel room, wondering what those beautiful lips would feel like around my cock." He stopped, worried he had taken it too far but she only responded by licking her lips and giving him a naughty smile. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Seriously? I didn't want to be yet another man objectifying you. You're so fucking sexy but you're more than that. The last thing I wanted to do was creep you out."

"You could never be creepy to me, Mulder," she said softly. "Spooky maybe, but not creepy." Her eyebrow flicked.

He chuckled. "Your turn."

She finished her glass of wine, while he was still nursing his. "I've always wondered what you were able to do with those lips and that tongue. Your oral fixation has not gone unnoticed." She brushed his full bottom lip with her finger. "I've thought about sitting on your cock on your office chair, and crawling under the desk to please you with my mouth."

He felt dizzy with desire, the sense of unreality of the situation barreling back at him. "Pinch me, Scully. This time I must be dreaming."

"You really have no idea how attractive you are, do you?" she said. He shrugged. "Every time you would put your hand on my lower back in that territorial way, I would—" She swallowed hard.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"I would get so wet," she admitted. "Every time you touch me, I can feel it all the way down to my core."

He pushed open the front of her robe. "Even now?"

"Especially now." He unwrapped her like a present and pulled her naked body against him. She reached down to touch his cock and he shuddered.

"I think someone is ready for round two."


End file.
